kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Thanos
"Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the universe for my lady's wishes, but this... does put a smile on my face." Thanos, known as the Dark Lord by his most loyal underlings and dubbed as the Mad Titan by the galactic communities, is a powerful cosmic warlord who rules over a distant region of space and commands a massive army comprised of various belligerent alien species such as the Chitauri and the Insectoid Natives of Sakaar. In the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, Thanos is the chief commander of the mighty Galactic Empire, having allied himself with Darth Sidious and the 13 Seekers of Darkness to conquer the United Universe in exchange for the chance to obtain the Infinity Stones. He mostly stays within the shadows for the duration of the first few conflicts against Sidious' heralds. It is only until some time later when all of his other agents fall before the power of the Keyblade does Thanos fully reveal himself to make his threat known to the worlds. Story "I don't know how you did it, Stark, but you've managed to earn my respect. No small feat considering how little I think of you humans. Just look on the bright side, though. When I'm finished, half of humanity will still remain. I hope they remember you...as a fool who sought to avert destiny...and failed." Backstory (A combination of his comics and film backstories, with connections to the Age of Legend, the Titans of Greek Mythology, Darkseid, Unicron, Starfox/Eros, and the cosmic backstory of the series) From The Keyblade Wars to Birth of A New Era (Thanos' rise to power conquering the universe in his twisted form of balance; forges his alliance with Darth Sidious, with the both of them plotting to manipulate the other through their weaknesses and kill them when they have outlived their usefulness to the other's Grand Plan; his adoption of Gamora, Nebula, the Blood Brothers, and the younger members of the Black Order) Birth of a New Era (Inserted into the plot of BBS and Revenge of the Sith as an extra to Darth Sidious/Master Xehanort with his own goals in mind for the universe once the Christ-Blade and its corresponding Infinity Gauntlet are forged) From BoANE to The Journey (His alliance forged with Maleficent and the Hellfire Organization, keeping a close eye on the Dominion XIII for any sign of treachery; his eventual deals made with Loki and Ronan the Accuser to assist them in their goals in exchange for the Infinity Stones) The Journey (Reprises his role from The Avengers, though expanded to assist both Maleficent and Xehanort's Heartless/Ansem/the Horned King in their goals for his own reasons; also sets up the events of Thor the Dark World by setting up a brief meeting between Loki and the undead specter of Malekith to enact the latter's eventual revival with the activation of the Reality Stone/Aether) A Year of Misery (Serves as a shadow partner to Emperor Zurg/Xemnas and Wiseman/Death Phantom/Emperor Palpatine in manipulating the Dominion XIII into serving their goals; is the man behind the man to Malekith the Accursed, helping him get set up with his army and resources in exchange for letting him manipulate others into finding the Aether for him just so the Mad Titan can steal it from the Dark Elf once his usefulness has been expended; later approaches Ronan after his humiliating defeat in the abridged section lifted from Captain Marvel (2019); sees potential in Ultron being useful to the Grand Plan after the android's defeat at the hands of Wart) An Empire of Dreams (Reprises his role from Guardians of the Galaxy as the man behind the man to Ronan, Nebula, Trakeena, and Darkonda; is also somewhat responsible for Ultron's revival by manipulate Wanda and Tony into using the Mind Stone to try and repair the program to do good for the universe, only to activate a failsafe that exposes Ultron to the darker side of humanity so that he'll become more receptive to Wiseman's offer to serve as a destructor of mankind; Thanos' reasoning behind this being a belief that humanity is one of the few races that does not deserve to survive his inevitable culling of half the universe due to all of them being too sick and twisted for his liking; escapes judgement and attention while the heroes try to stop Zurg and Wiseman, though vows that since humanity has proven itself worthy of half its survival, he'll simply have to find the Infinity Stones and deal with Taran himself when the time comes for the eventual confrontation) Encoded Truths (Is part of the Imperial delegation held in the Imperial Palace on Coruscant to discuss the return of Darth Sidious and how best to prepare for his arrival) Return of the Keyblade (Serves as an extra to Master Xehanort/Palpatine, while reprising his role from Infinity War/Endgame as the mastermind behind most of the villains allied to the Galactic Empire in some way or another tying back to his true endgoal of bringing balance to the universe with Kingdom Hearts and the Infinity Gauntlet) Appearance and Personality "In all my years of conquest, violence, slaughter, it was never personal. Devotion to the will of my lady was all that mattered. Maybe I gained a vendetta from someone who resisted me for years, but it never really lasted long and I always came out the definite victor. But I'll tell you now, what I'm about to do to your stubborn, '''annoying' little planet... I'm going to enjoy it. Very, 'very '''much." Abilities Gallery Thanos AA.jpg|Thanos' appearance in the Hand-Drawn Universe Thanos KH.png|Thanos' Galactic Imperial Uniform Thanos Giant.jpg|Thanos empowered by the Infinity Stones Thanos-Vest.jpg|Thanos in his casual uniform thanos-armor-1093753.jpeg|Thanos in full war regalia Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Aliens Category:Chaos Magic Users Category:Technopaths Category:Warlords Category:Darkness Users Category:Thanos' Forces Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportationers Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Laser Manipulators Category:Force-Field Manipulators